Together Again
by Chloe Kamikara
Summary: Rena moved to Osaka when she was little and is now moving back to Kyoto. Her true love that she left when she was little lives there. Will she be together with him again? Read and find out. If there are mistakes tel me, I'm new so yeah. Review please


**Together Again**

chapter one- moving back

'I can't believe it, we're finally moving back.'

'I'll get to see him, the love of my life.'

'I wonder if he remembers me, it's been eight years since I've seen or talked to him.'

'I know a lot about him still, I even know what school he is attending right now cause he wouldn't stop talking about which high school he was going to and how we were going to be together forever, that changed but I'll get to meet him again and maybe we will be in love again, but I will be attending the same school which gives a better chance.'

'There it is, we're here.'

'I want you to know.'

'I still love you Satoru.'

Rena is 14 years old and moved from Kyoto to Osaka in grade one and is now moving back to Kyoto eight years later. She loves her best friend from grade one. She has had a crush on Satoru since the beginning of Kindergarten. She still loves him even if he doesn't remember her. They made a promise in grade one. Who kept it?

"There's your school Rena," said Rena's mom Naoya to Rena who was daydreaming. Rena looked out the window and sees a lot of kids exiting the school. They turn a corner and kept driving. After five minutes they park in front of a house. It had blue siding and it was a fairly large house. They got out of the car and stood staring at it.

"Go choose your rooms, there is a lot to choose from but the one on the top floor is off limits," Naoya explained to Rena and her other daughter Maiko.

"Kay," said Rena.

"Sure," said Maiko. Maiko wasn't really happy with leaving Osaka unlike Rena who absolutely loved the idea of moving back. Maiko didn't have a very happy childhood in Kyoto and didn't want to return back to it. They walked up to the door and Maiko opened it. Before their eyes was a beautiful home. No, it was more like a palace. Maiko stood there stunned. Rena ran around in a big circle happily like a small child.

"So do you like it?" Naoya asked.

"Hai, love it," said Rena.

"Maiko?" said Naoya confused. Rena goes over and pokes her.

"Maiko, what are you doing?" asked Rena.

"What?" said Maiko confused.

"Come on girls, go choose a room," said Naoya. Rena quickly ran up the stairs to get the best room. She started opening doors rapidly. Maiko stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up them.

"Go choose one," said Naoya pushing Maiko up the first step. Maiko continued up the rest of the stairs. She turned left when she got to the top she turned left and opened the first door that came to her eyes. The room was beautiful. It had warm colours in it so Maiko claimed it. Rena was still looking, she wanted to make a good choice and not pick the wrong one. She ended up on the opposite side of the stairs and finally found a room she absolutely like and chose it. Maiko and Rena went back downstairs. Everyone looked really tired like they got up early and hadn't slept in awhile.

"I'm tired," said Rena rubbing her eyes.

"Me too," said Maiko.

"Okay, then go to bed," said Naoya.

"Kay," said Rena started skipping out of the room.

"Remember you start school tomorrow," Naoya reminded them.

"Ya," said Maiko.

"Hai Hai," said Rena turning the corner and heading up the stairs. Maiko and Naoya shortly after went to bed. Even though they were all really tired they still laid there and started at the ceiling for an hour before drifting off to sleep except for Rena who fell asleep the moment she hit the bed.

chapter two- meeting again

Morning came and sunlight shone brightly into their rooms from outside. Rena woke up with her alarm clock ringing.

"Weird, I don't remember setting up my alarm," said Rena,"Oh mom must have done it."

She pulled off her blankets and looked at the dresser that stood in front of the bed. On it sat her school clothes neatly folded. She climbed out of bed getting tangled in the blanket behind her. When she got off she walked up to the dresser and grabbed her clothes off it and headed for the bathroom. Maiko and Naoya were already up and eating breakfast when Rena came down. Rena walked into the kitchen with her new school clothes. The shirt was white with a blue jacket over top and the skirt was blue and black plaid.

"Morning," said Maiko and Naoya.

"Asa," Rena replied sleepily.

"Breakfast?" Naoya asked.

"Iie, kekko desu," Rena replied.

"You sure?" Naoya asked.

"Hai," said Rena.

"Kay, then lets go," said Naoya grabbing her keys off the wooden kitchen table. Rena and Maiko grabbed their backpacks and headed out the door. It only took a couple minutes to get to Rena's school. They parked in front of the school and Rena hopped out Naoya then drove off to take Maiko to her school. Maiko is going to a private school from all the boys that bullied her when she lived in Kyoto eight years ago. Which is one of the reasons why they moved. Rena started at the big school for a minute then started heading for the door.

"Watch out!" someone yelled. Rena turned to see a football coming straight for her. She didn't know what to do, move or try and catch it. She closed her eyes thinking she was about to get hit. A minute went by and she still hadn't gotten hit yet. She opened her eyes to find a guy had caught it.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Hai, thanks," Rena replied.

"I'm Satoru," he said holding out his hand.

"I'm R-rena," Rena said. She took his hand and he pulled her up. Rena knew that she recognized him but she didn't think she would find him that fast.

"That name sounds familiar," Satoru said.

"Rea..." Rena started.

"Sorry I'm late, maybe I'll see you around," he said quickly and ran into the school.

'I can't believe it, I found him in only a few short minutes.'

'He also remembers my name.'

'I wonder if he still loves me or moved.'

'I should go get my schedule before...'

Someone collided into Rena and they both ended up on the ground.

"Itai," said Rena rubbing her head.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" said the girl that was also on the ground.

"It's okay," said Rena. Rena stood up and pulled the girl to her feet.

"I might be running late, I'm not sure," the girl said,"And I wasn't paying attention."

"That's okay I wasn't in a big hurry to go to the office and get my schedule ," Rena replied.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked.

Hai, I'm Rena."

"I'm Aya, I can take you to the office if you like."

"Really, thanks."

"No problem," Aya replied. She took Rena to the office and the secretary gave her a schedule.

"What class are you in?" Aya asked.

"Umm... 9-1," Rena replied.

"Really then your in the same class as me, my sister and all the popular people," said Aya.

"Great," Rena said sarcastically.

"Well there is this one guy who is popular and nice," said Aya.

"What's his name?" Rena asked.

"Satoru,' said Aya.

"Really!" Rena said happily.

"Do you know him?" Aya asked.

"Well, I went to school with him in Kindergarten and most of grade one, we loved each other even though we were to young," Rena explained,"I moved away and haven't seen him since this morning and he remembers my name, but before I moved we promised that we'd always love each other and he would wait for me till I come back to him and then we could be together." rena is looking at the ceiling with her hands together. Aya stood there stunned with her mouth open.

"Wow,' said Aya.

"Ya, I wonder if he still remembers that promise," said Rena.

"Well he has never had a girlfriend so he might," Aya encouraged the thought.

"Umm... shouldn't we get to class?" Rena asked.

"Ya," Aya replied. They stood there.

"I don't know where it is," said rena.

"Oh, right follow me," said Aya. They made their way down the hallway and to their first class.

"In here,' said Aya heading into the classroom. No one was in the room yet. Aya and Rena went and sat in two desks in the back on the room. As soon as they sat down a guy entered the room. rena assumed he was the teacher cause he was a little to old to be a student in grade nine.

"Who's this?" he asked pointing to Rena.

"I'm Rena," she replied.

"Oh, you must be the new student," he said.

"Hai," Rena replied.

"I'm Mr.Hiroshi," The bell finally goes after forever.

"You are able to sit anywhere, there is no seating plan," Mr.Hiroshi said taking a seat in his desk in the corner of the room. People started coming into the classroom and sat down in the desks. When the class was settled Mr.Hiroshi got up and went to the front of the classroom.

"Ohayo gozaimasu everyone, we have a new student joining us," Mr.Hiroshi started,"Stand up Rena." Everyone looked at her as she stood up. The door opens and a student walks in. Everyone looks over there.

"Sorry I'm late," the person apologized. Rena recognized the voice so she looked towards the door. She finds Satoru standing there.

"It's okay, please take a seat," Mr.Hiroshi said,"As I was saying, this is Rena." Rena quickly sat back down.

"Rena today we are just working on homework that hadn't been completed, and when they're don they can play games or chat," Mr.Hiroshi explained.

"Kay," Rena said quietly.

"But you can talk or play games if you want," said Mr.Hiroshi.

"Okay," Rena replied.

"Everyone get to work," Mr.Hiroshi said walking back to his desk.

"I think everyone has to finish work so you might have to wait," Aya whispered to Rena.

"That's okay," Rena whispered back. Everyone was working quietly so Rena pulled a notebook out and started writing in it.

'I found him, in the first couple minutes.'

'But does he remember me.'

'He remembers my name.'

'But he might just barely recognize it.'

'So many unanswered questions.'

'I need you Satoru, I need you to remember.'

chapter 3- getting some help

Class ended pretty quickly. No one even realized it had been two whole classes. Everyone started leaving the classroom to get their stuff for the next class. Rena was the last one leaving the classroom. Just as she was about to walk out the door someone grabbed her arm.

"Rena," said the person who happened to be Mr.Hiroshi.

"Nani?" Rena asked.

"I'm going to get Satoru to show you around the school since he is the only one done his assignments," he explained.

"Umm, okay," said Rena.

"So you can go put your stuff away and come back," Mr.Hiroshi said.

"Kay," said Rena and headed to her locker. She turned the corner to find Aya waiting at her locker.

"How did you know where my locker was," Rena asked.

"I asked a few people," Aya replied,"So how did you like your first class?"

"It was fine except for the point that I did nothing all class," Rena accidentally yelled.

"Well technically you can't say you did nothing," said Aya.

"Why not," Rena asked.

"Because every time I looked up you were writing something in your notebook," Aya explained.

"Well..." said Rena.

"Well what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Nice," said Aya half laughing at her. Rena closed her locker and they headed back to class. When they got there Mr.Hiroshi and Satoru were waiting in the doorway.

"Aya, into class," Mr.Hiroshi said.

"Kay, see ya later Rena," Aya said as she entered the room and sat down in one of the desks close to the door.

"Rena, this is Satoru," Mr.Hiroshi said.

"I know," Rena replied.

"So you've met?" Mr.Hiroshi asked.

"Hai," Rena replied.

"Okay well I have to get in there so have fun," Mr.Hiroshi said. He entered the classroom and closed the door behind him.

"Come on," Satoru said starting to walk down the hall.

"Kay," Rena replied.

"So where did you move from?" Satoru asked randomly.

"Osaka."

"Really... one of my best friends moved there in grade one, her name was also Rena." he explained. Rena was silent.

'So he does remember, but does he remember the promise.'

"I wish I could see her again."

"Why?" Satoru looked at the floor.

"So I could tell her... I still love her."

"Umm..." said Rena.

"I'll be back," Satoru said sadly. Rena could tell he was about to cry. He ran down the hallway. Rena saw tears sliding down his cheeks and on to the floor.

"Rena!" a voice yelled from behind. Rena turned around to find Aya walking towards her.

"You finished?" Rena asked.

"Yep," Aya replied,"So where is Satoru?"

He got sad and said he would be back," Rena explained,"And he walked off crying."

"What happened?" Aya asked.

"He remembers," Rena replied.

"Remembers what?" Aya asked.

"Me... grade one, the promise," said Rena.

"Have you told him it's you."

"No..." Rena said quietly.

"Why not, he obviously misses you," said Aya.

"I don't know if it's the best time to tell him, I wish I had the hair style i did when I was little, he would probably remember me right away," said Rena,"I ask my mom if I can get my hair changed when we go to the mall today."

"Okay."

"So can you help me?" Rena asked.

"Help you do what?" Aya asked.

"Get him to see that it's me."

"But can't you do that by telling him, or coming to school with the hair style you used to have?"

"Yeah, but I know that some girl is bound to be all over him and tell him lies."

"Oh, well maybe, I'm still not sure how I can help but I'll do the best I can."

"Thank you."

"Next class you have to explain this fully on how I can help."

"Kay kay."

chapter 4- getting more help

Lunch was next. Rena and Aya had gotten their lunches and were now trying to decided on were to sit.

"It doesn't matter where we sit," Rena said.

"Okay," Aya replied. Aya walked over to a smaller table in the corner of the room that wasn't being used. They sat down and started eating their lunch.

"Hey," a voice said. Rena turned around to find a girl that looked exactly like Aya but more sad standing behind her. Rena turned back to Aya.

"Is that your sister?" Rena asked.

"Yep, this is Ryuta," Aya replied.

"Ohio gozaimasu," said Rena.

"Hi," said Ryuta. Aya looked over in some odd direction.

"Umm... Rena," Aya said kinda upset.

"What?" said Rena with her mouth full of her sandwich.

"I think getting Satoru back for you may be a little harder than expected."

"Why?"

"Cause you have some competition," Ryuta piped in. Rena turned around to find some girl getting really close to Satoru.

"So here's a question, how do you like a guy when it's only your first day here?" Ryuta asked.

"Actually, I've known him since I was in Kindergarten, but I moved away in grade one, I just moved back here yesterday," Rena explained.

"That still doesn't explain why you like him," Ryuta mentioned.

"I loved him, and he loved me, everyone thought we were too young to love but not in our world. We promised that we would never go ou with anyone else, and that we would find each other as soon as possible and we would continue what we left off back then," Rena had continued. Ryuta stood there with her mouth wide open. Aya looked at her and realised it so she swung her hand out and hit Ryuta's stomach.

""Okay, wow," said Ryuta,"That's long, and very complicated."

"I know," Rena said quietly.

"It'll be okay Rena," Aya tried cheering her up,"We'll get him back for you."

"We?" Ryuta asked.

"Can you help sis?" Aya asked.

"I don't think..." Ryuta started.

"Please!" Aya begged a little too loud. Everyone in the cafeteria looked in their direction. Ryuta leaned in a bit.

"I'll try," she whispered and walked out of the cafeteria quickly. Everyone was still looking at Aya and Rena so they grabbed their lunch and left in the same direction as Ryuta.

chapter 5- a new image

"Hey Rena," Aya said who had just appeared at Rena's locker.

"Yeah?" Rena asked as she closed the locker door and started down the hallway.

"Why don't we have a sleepover sometime this weekend," Aya suggested.

"Sure, that sounds like fun." They were just in the main part of the building when Satoru pasted them.

"Kay well I have to run, my mom is picking me up and taking me and my sister shopping," said Rena.

"Okay, see yeah tomorrow," Aya replied. Rena exited the front doors school and waited on the side walk in the front. She waited in the pick up zone for a couple minutes before her mom came.

"So how was your day?" Naoya asked.

"Good," Rena replied,"mom, do you remember the kid I liked in Kindergarten."

"You mean the one you made that promise with?" Naoya asked,"What's his name... Soshi?"

"Satoru," Rena corrected her.

"Oh yeah, what bout him?" Naoya asked.

"I saw him."

"Really."

"Yeah," Rena replied. She then put her head back on the side of the door and started thinking.

"Hey mom."

"What?"

"Would it..."

"Would it what?"

"Never mind," Rena said putting her head back on the side of the door and continued day dreaming. They went to Maiko's school and got her. Naoya then took the girls shopping at the mall.

"Can I get my hair get my hair cut and died?" Rena asked.

"Depends, what color?" Naoya asked.

"Red, and can I also get extentions?"

"Okay, I guess so,"

"Yay," Rena replied. They went to the hairdressers first. Rena got her hair cut and layered. After the extentions were tied in and flattened. When it was done Rena stood at the mirror. She was shocked at how good it looked. Maiko also got her hair cut and dyed. Hers was now brown and was now shoulder length.

"So do you girls like your new hair?" Naoya asked.

"Hai, hai, hai, hai!" Rena exclaimed.

"Yes," Maiko replied.

"Kay well lets go get some clothes," said Naoya. They went to one of the clothing stores there.

"Look!" Rena pointed out.

"What?" Naoya asked turning around from what she was looking at.

"A really really pretty kimono," rena said.

"Gi try it on," Naoya said.

"Kay kay," said rena. She went to the back and went into one of the change rooms that no one was in. She came out a couple minutes later.

"Wow," said Maiko.

"You look great but it needs to be tied," Naoya said to her.

"Yeah I know but I can't figure out how to tie it," Rena replied.

"Here let me see." Naoya had it tied in a couple seconds.

"There, it looks good and I especially like the design," said Naoya,"Kay take it off and we'll pay for it."

"Kay," said Rena. She went back to the change room and changed back into her uniform. They paid for it and went to another store across the hall. For the next couple hours after that they went from store to store getting new clothes and accessories.

chapter 6- a story to tell

They arrived at home around 6 and had a lot of new things. They all put their stuff in their rooms and then went into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner?" Naoya asked with the phone in her hand.

"Umm... food," Rena joked.

"Doesn't matter," said Maiko leaving the room.

"Maiko..." said Rena. Naoya started dialing the number for take out. Rena took a step out of the kitchen to find Maiko already at the top of the stairs. Rena tiptoed up the stairs after her. Maiko was already in her room and had the door shut before Rena reached the top. Rena was surprised that Maiko didn't hear her from all the racket she made trying to get up the stairs quietly. Rena walked up to Maiko's door and knocked a few times.

"Maiko..." Rena said.

"What?" Maiko replied. rena opened the door and entered the room slowly closing the door behind her.

"What has been the matter, you've been unhappy since mom told us we were moving back here after the fire burned down our house in Osaka," Rena explained.

"I didn't want to move back here," Maiko replied.

"From what happened last time?" Rena asked.

"Ahuh," Maiko said quietly.

"Well you go to a totally different school then them now and they probably won't even remember you," Rena explained,"And I heard that most of them moved, to either other parts of Japan or North America."

"But," Maiko had started.

"But nothing, I'm sure they will also not recognize you and if they do they will say 'wow she has changed a lot'," Rena encouraged her.

"thank you Rena," Maiko said beginning to cry.

"Iie, do itashimashite," Rena replied. Maiko gave Rena a big hug, still in tears. They both went downstairs and Naoya had just out the phone down. She saw that Maiko looked like she had been crying.

"What happened?" Naoya asked.

"Nothing, just some sisterly advice," Rena replied.

"Okay, well supper will be here soon," Naoya said.

"Okays, we'll go watch some TV then," Rena replied. Rena and Maiko left the room and went into the living room. It had a huge couch and a big wide screen TV in front of it. Supper came shortly after, they all had a quiet dinner. After that everyone was tired again so they went to bed.

chapter 7- a big surprise

The next day it was the same thing. Rena woke up to her alarm ringing. She crawled out of bed and found her uniform on her dresser again. She headed for the bathroom which was right next to her room. After getting dressed and ready for school she went downstairs and Naoya drove Rena and Maiko to school. Went they arrived at Rena's school she got out of the car and found Aya standing near the front doors. Aya had a very depressed expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rena asked.

"Umm..." Aya said.

"Just tell me."

"Well... I went to go talk to Satoru and..."

"And what?"

"His friend stopped me before I got to him and told me not to ruin the special moment."

"What special moment?"

"The one where Satoru asks Kisumi to be his girlfriend," Aya said quickly as she turned her headed towards the ground. Rena saw tears running down her face.

"Im, sorry..." Aya said.

"Sorry for what... you didn't do anything... so why are you crying," Rena asked.

"I-i don't know."

"Well cheer up." Aya smiled.

"Oh, and nice hair," Aya said,"I barely recognized you."

"Thanks," Rena replied. They opened the front doors and went into the school. Not many people had arrived yet.

"So why did you choose that hair style?" Aya asked.

"It was the hair style I had when I was little," Rena replied.

"Oh, and you wanted Satoru to recognize you more, ha ha."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ha ha," Aya laughed at her. Out of nowhere Satoru came around the corner. He was holding hands with Kisumi. Satoru looked over at Aya and Rena.

"Hey Aya, hey... Rena..." he said slowing his pace. Satoru and Kisumi turned another corner.

""Ha, I think he reconized you more," Aya said.

"Yeah..." Rena said kinda depressive.

"Hey, he recognizes you, you should be happy," Aya replied looking at the corner that Satoru and Kisumi turned.

""There's no point, he didn't keep his promise," Rena said starting to cry. Aya looked over from where she was staring to Rena and saw tears rolling down her face. She stepped in and gave Rena a hug.

"It's okay Rena, I'm sure he doesn't actually like Kisumi, and that he is just waiting for you," Aya encouraged.

"I don't care anymore," Rena replied and walked away. Aya stood there stunned.


End file.
